


Warm Water

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voltron, plance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 31: Free day/Shower sex.Lance and Pidge share a shower.





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> Well, today it is guys. It has been a fun months to say the least, and I’m already looking forward for next year!

Pidge let her clothes fall to the floor, letting them join Lance’s jacket and pants. Lance stood beside her, member already hard, and Pidge adored his naked frame. He had a smirk on his face as he took a step into the shower, turned it on, and let the warm water drip down over his skin. It was clear he wanted Pidge to follow, and she did, closing the door to the shower after her. Feeling the warm water against her skin was refreshing, and sorely needed.

She pressed her lips against Lance’s, letting his hand run up and down over her back, trying to get closer and closer. Pidge moaned, letting her own hands trail on the back of Lance’s back. That caused the man to press her against the wall, moving one hand and letting trail over her hardened nipple, before he broke the kiss to place smaller ones on her delicate skin.

With his free hand, he moved downwards, and slid a finger deeply into Pidge’s entrance, slowly thrusting into her. She let out a pleasurable whimper as Lance worked his magic. Water still dripping over her, warm, it felt amazing.

As she enjoyed Lance’s fingers inside of her, she moved her own hand downwards, touching the tip of Lance’s erect member with her thumb and index finger, before moving towards his base. Lance moaned, and both of them continued to stimulate each other for a while, before Lance removed his fingers from Pidge, and she stopped stroking him.

He pressed one more kiss onto her lips before he let his member slide inside of her, her tight hit walls around him as he thrusted. He hit all of Pidge’s sensitive spots with the thrusting, and felt pleasure quickly build up. It wouldn’t be long before both of them came.


End file.
